The present disclosure relates generally to seals, and more specifically to brush seals for gas turbine engines.
Brush seals are commonly used on gas turbine engines. The brush seals typically prevent secondary flow in the engine from escaping through a gap between a stationary part (e.g. a diffuser case) and a rotating part (e.g. a turbine shaft). Brush seals can have other uses, such as sealing a gap between stationary parts of the engine.